This invention relates to a method for the cultivation of the Basidiomycetes belonging to the genus Coriolus of family Polyporaceae, and more particularly to a cultivation method for improving the yield of the mycelia of the Basidiomycetes by using a glucose-yeast extract medium of a specific composition.
The polysaccharides obtained from the Basidiomycetes belonging to the genus Coriolus of Polyporaceae have come to attract public attention in recent years for their excellent anti-tumour activity and other pharmacological effects, and demands have been raised for development of means for realizing advantageous industrial production of such substances, or more specifically, provision of a high-yield cultivation method of the Basidiomycetes.
We have studied a cultivation method capable of propagating the Basidiomycetes belonging to the genus Coriolus of Polyporaceae in a high yield, and as a result, have reached a finding that the yield of the mycelia of the Basidiomycetes is markedly improved when the fungi are cultivated by using a glucose-yeast extract medium containing glucose and yeast extract in high concentrations and in a specific ratio.
Heretofore, for cultivation of the Basidiomycetes, there has been generally employed a medium of the type ordinarily used for cultivation of microorganism, and no attempts has ever been made to use a glucose-yeast extract medium of a specific composition for cultivation of the Basidiomycetes.